Sweet intoxication
by MariaVonTrapp
Summary: Maria didn't return to the Von Trapp villa after she left he abbey. What will happen when she finds out Georg is getting married to Elsa? I decided to extend the ending a bit
1. Wishing you were some somehow here again

Maria was looking for a small place to live. She left the abbey a couple of weeks ago, but the reverend mother allowed her to live in the abbey till she found a place to live. It was a hot September day and Maria was getting tired of looking. She felt like she had been roaming around Salzburg for ages now. The places were either to expensive or in a bad shape. She decided to take some time off and to find something to eat first. When she saw a small little bistro that didn't look to expensive, she sat down and started scanning the menu. She picked a salad and some chocolate cake for dessert. While she was waiting for her dinner to arrive, she couldn't help but hear the conversation two elderly ladies were having at the table next to hers.

'Did you see the newspaper today', one said to the other.

'You mean the announcement that captain Von Trapp is getting married again', the other answered, 'Just about time. His children need a mother and he has been mourning long enough if you ask me'.

'Yes, absolutely and that Baroness Schraeder is quit a catch', she said, 'Still, I'm surprised, after that rumour he was having an affair with his children's governess, I didn't expect that marriage to happen anytime soon'.

Maria felt her hard sank. The captain was getting married. She knew that Elsa came to Salzburg so the children could get acquainted with their future mother, but as the summer passed, she couldn't help but think the baroness was completely wrong for her boss. She didn't like children, she wasn't empathic and all she could think about was herself and her money. Although the captain was a baron himself, he didn't feel to good to play with his children and to get dirty in the process. When she came to the villa he was the aristocratic captain who ran his household like one of his ships, but over summer she started to see him as a great father and even a friend. If she was honest with herself he was more than a friend. She left the abbey because she realised she loved him but that love wasn't appropriate. He was her employer and he had baroness Schraeder. Who would one a mountaingirl if he could have a beautiful, elegant lady by his side already. And now these women were insinuating that they had an affair. Even if the captain had feelings for her, he would never act on them and he would never take use of her like this ladies said. Fighting back her tears, she ran as quick as she possibly could to the abbey.

Meanwhile at the Von Trapp villa Georg was furious. He had seen his marriage announcement in the newspaper and he wasn't pleased. Elsa had proposed to him a couple of days ago and he had agreed to marry her because that was expected of him. He didn't want to make a fuss about it and he had wanted it to be just a small ceremony and now all of Salzburg would know, she would know… Georg had only agreed to marry Elsa because he had heard some rumours about him having an affair with his governess. Maria must have heard these rumours to cause after the ball she ran away, back to the abbey. He knew he loved her, but that love could never be. In order to protect her and save her from any harm those rumours could do, he had to marry Elsa. Maria was after all a postulant.

When he saw Elsa sitting on the terrace, he threw the newspaper at her.

"What is this?", he hissed.

"Oh Georg, I took the liberty to send a wedding announcement to the newspaper", she said slightly taken aback by his tone, "You know how people love to watch rich people getting married".

"I thought we agreed not to make a fuss", he shouted.

"Surely you didn't mean that", Elsa argued , "As aristocrats we have to give the people something to look forward to".

"Dammit, Elsa, can't you just understand that I don't want whole Salzburg to know about my private life", he said even more angry than before.

"You mean you don't want her to know", Elsa hissed.

She knew she was entering a dangerous path. Georg always became defensive when Elsa brought Maria up in a conversation. She knew about his feelings, but she thought he would be over her by now.

"What do you mean?", Georg said. He knew it was a rhetorical question. "She's just my children's governess and she's gone now. I couldn't care less", he lied.

"We both know that isn't true, Georg", she said in a tone matching his, "Be honest with yourself. You have feelings for the girl. She's a postulant for Christ sake! She might be young and fress. Please realise you can't just take her to bed".

Georg was furious by now, "I don't want to take her to bed, it's not just lust, I love her".

He sighted when he realised what he said. He did love her, he needed her. He wanted to marry Maria and make his family whole again.

"I'm so sorry, Elsa, I tried", he said truthfully.

"You didn't, Georg", she said in defeat, "Since she came here, you only had eye for her. I thought if I'd scare her and make her go away, you would get over it".

"What do you mean, make her go away?", he said.

"I had a talk with her at the prom", Elsa said realising her slip of tongue.

"If you were a guy, I would beat the crap out of you, get out, now!", he hissed, "I'm going to town now and when I'm back, you are gone, understood!".

Maria sat in the garden, dreaming away. She wished she could be his bride, she could be the one he loves. While humming Edelweiss she started dancing with an invisible partner wishing Georg was with her, just like that night they danced the Ländler.


	2. You alone can make my song take flight

Georg's walk into town had brought him to the abbey. He wanted to see Maria, she was the only one who could sooth his anger. He wanted her with him, no matter what. Even if they could only be friends. He had to talk about her, even if she wanted to become a nun, she had to know that somebody loved her and was willing to spend his life with her if she'd have him. His fight with Elsa gave him hope she might have some feelings for him to. He knew it was all new and probably even scary for her, but he felt like he couldn't be whole without her by her side anymore.

When one of the sisters opened the gate, he asked about the whereabouts of Maria. 'And who exactly are you', the nun asked the captain. 'I'm captain Georg Von Trapp,, Maria was my children's governess', he said, 'Please, tell me where I can find her'. 'Yes, I see', she said. The captain felt on her tone of voice she disapproved of him. 'She's in the courtyard, when she came back to the abbey this afternoon, she was very upset, I suggest you don't upset her anymore', the nun said. Georg could very easily belief she would beat the crap out of him if he would do anything to harm Maria.

When he entered the courtyard he heart Maria humming Edelweiss, the song he sang to her after she performed a puppet show with his children. He had even learned her how to play to song on guitar.

_The captain was sitting in his office contemplating the evening. His children's governess had performed a puppet show with his children and he was truly amazed. She had a beautiful voice and her optimism was refreshing. The children obviously loved her and she took care of them like they were her own. She was truly an angel. And when he sang Edelweiss, he had sang it to her. He felt drawn to her with every note he sang. She was truly amazing, not only because she was his children's governess. She made him a better father and a better man. _

_A soft knock on the door, disturbed his thoughts. Slightly annoyed he said: 'Enter'. When he saw Maria entering the door, he wasn't annoyed anymore, he actually was happy to see her. _

'_Excuse me sir, I hope I don't interrupt', she said._

'_You're always a pleasure to have, Fraulein, You're always welcome here', he said sincerely. _

'_Well, I came to thank you for what you did for the children today. I… They were truly touched by your song', she said._

_While motioning her to sit down on the couch beside him, he answered: 'You don't have to thank me for being a father. I should thank you for making me remember and for giving my children back to me'. _

_She blushed, 'Well It was a beautiful song, I never heard it before'._

_He gave her his half smile: 'Yes, my favourite governess sang it to me every night before bed. Shall I teach you?'. _

_She nodded and he took her guitar, that he had taken with him after the show to practice and gave it to Maria. When she felt his hand on hers, she shivered. Georg couldn't help but think how perfect her hand fitted in his. When she made a mistake, she looked at him and Georg could swear his heart stopped beating for a while. He only wanted to kiss her, but she was to become a nun and that wasn't the proper thing to do. That moment he realized he was totally and utterly in love with her._

When Georg saw her dancing all on her own, his heart went out to her. She sounded sad and lonely. Suddenly she collapsed and in tears she said: 'Why can't he love me? Why does he have to love that baroness?'. Deciding he had put her trough enough, he walked to her, helped her up and started to waltz with her. While pulling her closer, he sang Edelweiss in her ear. She was surprised when she felt somebody holding her, but when she saw the captain, she couldn't be more happy. Overpowered by her emotions more tears were streaming down her face. After whipping away her tears, he tried to sooth her by making small circles on her back. When Maria looked up, her eyes met his. They both saw in each others eyes the love they shared. Carefully not to break the spell, the captain leaned into her and kissed her gently.

'I love you, Maria', he said with such intensity she started to shiver.

'But what about the baroness?, Maria asked all of a sudden insecure.

'There isn't going to be a baroness, forget about her, please', he said almost begging, 'I love you, I love you so much and I'm so sorry it took me so long to realise that. You intoxicate me, Maria. You made me a better man and a better father."

Tears were running down Maria's face while she brought her lips to his: 'I love you too, captain'.

Now the captain too was overpowered by emotions. He went down on one knee and said:

"My dear angel, will you please marry me and make me the happiest man on earth and beyond."

She nodded. When she saw tears running down his face, she went down on her knees to and whipped his tears away, just like he had done earlier.

In a broken voice the captain said: 'I can't believe you love me'. A smile appeared on his face.

'And you love me', she said smiling at her turn.

'I love you more', he said.

'I love you the most', she said giggling.

'I love you even more. You are a part of me', he said with a seriousness that made her heart leap, 'Come home with me!'.

And so she did.


	3. It's over now, the music of the night

Six months later

Maria couldn't believe she was married to the captain for three months already. The passed months were such a bliss. She had never been happier than she was now. She now realised God never meant for her to be a nun. Her family gave her so much joy. She still remembered the morning after Georg had brought her home. The children were over the moon when they heard she and her father were getting married.

_Gretl embraced her former governess: 'Does that mean you will never leave us again?'_

'_I promise, my sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere', she said relieved they weren't angry with her for leaving so sudden._

_Martha pulled at Maria's skirt._

'_Yes, darling', Maria said. _

'_Does that mean we get to call you mother', Martha asked innocently._

_Maria was overpowered by emotions and a tear ran down her face. When her eyes found Georg's eyes, he nodded to show he approved._

'_Yes, my dear, if you want to, you can call me mother', Maria said while hugging little Martha, 'Please know that I love you all, children and I don't want to replace your mother'. _

In the weeks that followed all of the children had started to call her mother and Maria was still in awe when she heard the word. These children were hers now.

Although her engagement was very blissfully and she could feel Georg's love in everything he did and said, not everyone was happy with the engagement. When she went for a final fitting of her wedding dress, she had heard some women gossip about her and the captain. Apparently Elsa had started the rumour that Georg was only marrying her because she was pregnant. Georg was way to noble to let his governess gave birth to a bastard, so he decided to marry her.

_During dinner, Maria was awfully quiet. She had been that way since she had returned from town. She hadn't even come to see him in his office after she returned. When she didn't say goodnight, Georg decided to go and see her. When he knocked at the door, he saw her crying on het bed. Sitting down beside her, he said:_

'_What is it my love? Why are you Crying'. _

_Pulling herself out of his embrace she started to cry even more:_

'_I'm so sorry, Georg, I'm so sorry. I didn't realise. You can't marry me, we can't', she said._

'_And why would that be? Don't you love me?', he asked not certain where this conversation would lead to. _

'_Of course I do, but they said, they said that you're only marrying me because, well, because I'm having your child and they can't think that. They can't think any less of you and what about the children. I have to go back to the abbey'._

_Georg had heard about that rumour before and he was furious she heard about it. He had wanted to protect her against Elsa's viciousness. And the same time he was in awe. She must be the most unselfish creature he'd ever met. She would even put his happiness above her own._

'_Absolutely not, Maria. I love you so much and you love me, the children love you, that's all that matters. Please stay, my love! Let them talk, I don't care and neither should you. And even when you were pregnant, having a baby with you would never be a burden, I can't think of a better proof of our love', he said sincerely._

_That seemed to reassure her and when the last tears were dry, she started to kiss him more fiercely than she ever did before. When things began to heath between them, Georg broke the kiss._

'_I'd better go to sleep, my love, if we don't stop know, I might get you pregnant before our wedding', he winked and with a last kiss, he left her room._

Two weeks later, they were married in the abbey church. Maria felt like it was truly the best day of her life.

_When Maria was walking down the aisle, Georg was amazed by his beautiful bride. She took his breath away. When Maria saw the look on her fiancées eyes, she was overpowered with emotions again. She could clearly see the love and the hope for the future they shared. While walking down the aisle, Maria didn't even hear the gossip in the church. They all had expected her to be visible pregnant, but when they saw the radiant bride, they realised they had to be wrong and when they heard the emotional wedding vows, they all were certain the captain was marrying her for love. _

"_Maria, before you came into my life, I was a shadow of the man I once was. I was living in the dark and I had no intention of letting any light in my life again. I was running my household as if it was one of my ships and I distant and unhappy. Since that first night I saw you waltzing in my ballroom with an invisible partner and singing songs with my children at the middle of the night, things started to change for the matter. Later I realized that that was the night I felt in love with you and I loved you ever since. You made me a better father, a better man and most of all, you made me love again. I still don't understand why you love me, but I promise to be a good husband for you and to always respect our love in good and bad times. Bad times will come, but with you by my side I can survive the toughest situation. I love you and always will"._

"_Georg, I love you so much. You are a part of me and I'm so honoured to become your wife. When I came to your house, I thought joining the convent was my path in life. When I felt in love with you, I thought it was a bad thing and that God abandoned me. I decided to run from it as fast as I could. I didn't even realised that I was hurting your… I mean our family in the process. A wise person said to me to follow my dreams and when I realised my dream was to be with you, it seemed to late, but here we are. I thank you for loving me and sharing your wonderful family with me. The last couple of months were the happiest of my life and I promise you now to always cherish our love and our family. May our love bloom and grow forever'. _

Now three months later, Maria still felt like she was in heaven. She just ran an errand in town and decided to pay the revered mother a visit. The reverend mother too was happy to see her.

'How are you my child', she asked.

'I've never been better, mother', she answered beaming, 'the past few months were the best of my life'.

'I can see that, my child, you are glowing', the reverend mother said. She was happy Maria had found her happiness. She was a wonderful girl and maybe she wasn't right for the convent, she had a great deal of love to share.

Maria smiled, thinking about her errand earlier that day.

'_Most certainly pregnant, baroness', doctor Kessler said, 'Congratiolations!'._

'Well they often say pregnant women glow', Maria beamed.

Hugging the girl, the reverend mother congratulated her. She loved the children like they were her own, but ever since she had heard the gossip during her engagement, she had wondered how it would be to give birth to a child conceived from the love Georg and herself shared. She couldn't wait to go home and tell her husband about her pregnancy. Their happily ever after, just became even better.


End file.
